Deathcorp Project
Project= 'The '[[Deathcorp Project|'Deathcorp Projec't]] is a experiment of re-animating German soldiers that were killed in the war. The project is led by Dr. Hess who is being threatened with his life to complete it by General Mueller and Major Kraus. Dr. Hess is succesful in bringing the soldiers back as zombies, but they are not loyal and turn on him. Later when the Nazis steal the serum from Andre Toulon he tries to incoporate it into his work, but he does not get the results he was looking for, all of the subjects either come back to life for only a few seconds and resort back to their behavior they had before they died or they have violent rage and need to be destroyed. The Deathcorp Project was first used in the movie Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge and later in Puppet Master: Axis Rising a similar project using a resurrection device is used. It is unknown if these two projects are related. Appearances *Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge *Blade: The Iron Cross Gallery deathcr.png|Dr. Hess taking notes on the test subject Preciousaaliens4.png|The first experiment that had violent rage and had to be shot by Major Kraus deathcr3.png|A failed experiment that only remained animate for a few seconds |-| Zombies = The first of the re-animated corpses by Dr. Hess. He was once a soldier that was killed in battle by the Russians and bought into be revived using the Deathcorp Project. When he was resurrected he was dangerous and tried to kill Dr. Hess and Major Kraus but Kraus manages to shoot him. The second of the re-animated corpses by Dr. Hess. He was once a German soldier that committed suicide and his corpse was bought in to be revived using André Toulon's Elixir. When he was resurrected he resorted back to his before death behavior and tried to shoot himself again with an empty gun, he then fell on the floor and died again. Appearances *Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge *Blade: The Iron Cross Gallery zombie3.png|The zombie that attacks Major Kraus and Dr. Hess Zombie1.png Zombie2.png|The zombie that resorts back to its final suicidal moments 826202ArtusFilmsPuppetMaster302.jpg Tom zombie.jpg|Dr. Hauser's zombie experiments Trivia *Actor Michael Todd who played the second zombie also played the Toulon Mannequin in Puppet Master II. *The scene where Dr. Hess is working on the first subject was much more gory, but they toned it down. |-| Resurrection Device= The Resurrection Device is a machine created by Dr. Freuhoffer while he is being held prisoner by the Nazis during the second World War. The resurrection project is an experiment using occultism to resurrect fallen German soldiers as powerful supreme beings that will rule the world under Commandant Heinrich Moebius's power. Adolf Hitler hated the project idea and refused to allow Moebius to carry it out, which forced Moebius to escape to the United States and hide out at Chinatown in Los Angeles, California and continue the project in secrecy. Freuhoffer experiments with two subjects, first a kidnapped Chinatown resident, he is put into the device but it fails and his body melts. The second subject was Moebius's girlfriend Uschi, who he had previously shot for flirting with the other Nazis. Her corpse did the same thing and melted. Freuhoffer decided to scrap the device and use Tunneler (who Moebius has captured) and extract the fluid from him and use that to create Nazi puppets. The resurrection project is similar to Dr. Hess's Deathcorp Project which was being created in Berlin, Germany around the same time. One year later in 1942. Doktor Gerde Ernst attempted to recreate this method but failed due to not finding his notes which were destroyed in Kamikaze's explosion. Appearances * Puppet Master: Axis Rising * Puppet Master: Axis Termination (Mentioned) Gallery dadevie.png|The Device in action Melted.jpg|Uschi after she had been in the device Risingchara1s0sn9s00f.png|Chinese Man after he had been in the device Experiment2.png|The failed experiment in 1942 Category:Misc Category:Nazi Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Failed Experiments Category:Characters Category:PM3 Characters Category:Iron Cross Characters